Second Sister
The Second Sister, real name Trilla Suduri, is a minor character in the 2017-2018 Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith comic book series and the central antagonist of the 2019 video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. She is a female Inquisitor that was active during the early stages of the Galactic Empire's reign under Darth Vader's tutelage, and is later assigned with hunting down Cal Kestis, a fugitive Jedi Padawan who survived Order 66 at the beginning of the Jedi Purge, however, she is in addition tasked with hunting down any fugitive or surviving Jedi Knights or Padawans. In Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, she was voiced by Elizabeth Grullon. Biography Trilla Suduri, was chosen by Cere Junda as a Jedi padawan during the Clone Wars. She and her master escaped Order 66 but were hunted by the Sith. She felt betrayed by Junda which led to her fall to the dark side. She became a Inquisitor and trained under Darth Vader. She was later present at the Inquisitorious Headquarters after successfully completing another mission, and was undertaken by the other Inquisitors and Darth Vader to kill Jedi Master Eeth Koth. After Eeth Koth's death, two of her comrades Inquisitors are killed by Darth Vader for treason. She was tasked with hunting down Cal Kestis, and with the help of her Purge Troopers, she located the Padawan and proceeded to fight him. She chased him with the Ninth Sister too. During her final battle in the Fortress Inquisitorius, she is defeated by Cak Kestis. When her former master, Cere Junda, attempts to amend with her, Darth Vader appears and prepare to kill Trilla because she failed to kill them. Her last words were for Cere and Cal : "Avenge us." before Vader kills her. Cal and Cere succeed barely to escape Vader and flee with their lives. Personality A member of the deadly Inquisitorius, the Second Sister was ambitious and cruel, relishing in hunting down all Force-sensitive survivors for the Galactic Empire. She was an exceptionally cunning and intelligent individual. During her time as a Padawan, Trilla cared for the younglings under her protection. However, after her torture and transformation into the Second Sister, Trilla's personality became twisted. Her sociopathic tendencies allowed her to patiently manipulate almost any adversary into revealing their weakness and fears. While she was known to sadistically toy with her opponents, an extension of her manipulative abilities, she was also quite arrogant, bragging to Kestis that there was no technique Cere Junda had at her disposal that she hadn't perfected. However, despite her intimidating posture, she showed an immense fear of Darth Vader, and was seen visibly shaking when he appeared behind her just before her execution at his hand. Quotes Gallery Images Dark_Lord_19_Inquisitor_bar_cropped.png|The Second Sister's appearance in Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I. Second_Sister_hanging_out.png|The Second Sister hangs on to the exterior of a starship in pursuit of Cal Kestis. Second_Sister_Purge_Troopers_JFO.png|The Second Sister flanked by Purge Troopers while carrying her double-bladed spinning lightsaber. Cal_vs_Trilla_last.png|The Second Sister is defeated by Kestis in their final confrontation. Second_Sister_Funk_Pop.jpg|Second Sister's Funko POP. Videos Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order All Second Sister Scenes Trivia *The Second Sister shares many similarities with Kylo Ren from the Star Wars sequel trilogy: they were Jedi Padawans who fell to the dark side and a adopted a new name after the "betrayal" of their Jedi Masters (Cere Junda and Luke Skywalker), who blamed themselves for their descent into darkness and tried to shut themselves off the Force until a Padawan (Cal Kestis and Rey) convinced them to move on and fight against their fallen apprentices. The difference, of course, is that while the Second Sister redeemed herself in her final moments when Cere asked for her forgiveness. Kylo Ren redeemed himself after Leia's death and was visited by Han Solo's ghost. Rey forgives Kylo Ren when he saved her and becomes again Ben Solo but he dies soon after their kiss. He presumably forgive Luke when he becomes one with the Force. **Another similarity, yet a minor one, is that Trilla Suduri's helmet has a slight resemblance to that of Ben Solo's upon becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. *Trilla Suduri joining up with the Empire after being kidnapped and tortured is a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome, which means that the victim of a kidnapping develops an psychological alliance with the kidnapper. *The Second Sister was introduced at the Star Wars Celebration at McCormick Place in Chicago. *Some fans believed the Second Sister to be Barriss Offee, a fallen Jedi Knight from the Star Wars prequel trilogy whose fate following the end of the Clone Wars is currently unknown (at least in the new canon). Considering that Barriss was taken into custody by the Republic before Order 66 was issued and she no longer considered herself a Jedi, it's plausible that she may have been recruited by the Galactic Empire to hunt down her former allies, as the Inquisitorius are stated to have been former Jedi. **MakingStarWars.net's Jason Ward furthermore fueled speculation by stating that Barriss would be appearing in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order as a Sister. However, the game's release revealed the Second Sister's identity to be Trilla Suduri, which means that Ward was wrong with his sources or tried to mislead the fans. *So far, the Second Sister is the only human member of the Inquisitorius. All other members have been depicted as aliens. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful